Crazy Being
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: Maria’s life is going good that is until 2 spiky haired guys come to town.. what happens when Maria’s life is turned up side down shocking discoverys will be made.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell and if I did I'd be in bed right now hmm..  
  
Summary: What happens when two very familiar faces come into to town. How will this change Maria's life?  
  
Authors notes: Hope you like this story I promise it'll get better ~*~*~*~  
  
"You suck." Maria told her best friend Max Evans.  
  
"I do not suck girl friend." Max joked as he stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Sure you don't." Maria says making fake coughing noises.  
  
"Whatever." He says rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well as great as making fun of you is I must be getting back to work because my break is so up." Maria told him.  
  
"What took you so long Blondie?" Michael Guerin asked as she gave him an order.  
  
"Bite me beast." She scowled as she walked away.  
  
"Max what time are we going to the movies?" Liz Parker asked her boyfriend.  
  
"7:30." He replied.  
  
"Well I guess that gives me enough time to study."  
  
"School girl." Max says laughing.  
  
"Whatever." She said smiling.  
  
"Get to studying."  
  
"I'm going." She said walking up to her room.  
  
"Maria you need to hurry up."  
  
"Excuse me your highness."  
  
"Yeah bow down to your king."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Exactly babe."  
  
"You need help."  
  
"And your point being?"  
  
"Get it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok make that seek professional help soon as in NOW." Maria told Max laughing when he pouted.  
  
"Can I get Max's order?" Maria asks Michael her hands planted firmly on her hips.  
  
"Sure whatever." He said as he pushed it up on the window.  
  
"Thanks." She said scurrying off.  
  
"Here's your order you freak highness."  
  
"Thank you my royal servant."  
  
Maria rolls her eyes "in your dreams buddy."  
  
"As if I have dreams of you." Max says jokingly.  
  
"Sure I know you do!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So yeah any ways like I was saying Michael is such a jerk off."  
  
"Calm down Mar." Max warns as he sees Michael look over from the kitchen window.  
  
The doors jiggle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoy the update. please stick with this story it's gonna have an awesome twist! Hehe please R&R  
  
They look up to see Isabel walk in.  
  
"Hey." Isabel says sliding in across from Max.  
  
"Hey." Maria and Max say.  
  
"Are you guys like twins now?" Isabel asks sarcastically.  
  
"No." They both say before bursting into gigglings.  
  
"Oh my god my brothers giggling." Isabel says laughing at the site before her.  
  
"Bite me." Max says giggling again.  
  
"Did you just tell me to bite you?" Isabel asks raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh Yes." Max says making a face at her.  
  
"Oh my god have I died and gone to hell?"  
  
"No you've died and gone to Maxie ville." Maria says her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hey! I resent that." Max says in fake horror.  
  
"Not as much as I do." Liz says walking up behind their booth.  
  
"Hey Liz." Max says giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Well I got work ta do." Maria says smiling at Liz before heading back to work.  
  
"Taking a break?" Max asks.  
  
"No I just came down to get something to drink since I couldn't find anything reasonable up stairs and I decided to give ya a quick hello." Liz says smiling at her boy friend.  
  
"Oh. Too bad to you have to get back to study huh?" Max says winking at her.  
  
"Yes I do but I'll see you later." Liz says heading for the back room.  
  
Max sighs before turning his attention his sister "So."  
  
"Tess is spending the night."  
  
Max groans "Why?"  
  
"Don't be rude Max."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"When is she coming over?"  
  
"She's meeting me here."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now." Isabel says when she sees Tess walk through the door.  
  
"Hey guys." Tess says sitting down and eyeing Max.  
  
"Hi Tess."  
  
"Hey girl."  
  
"So Maria can I get some service over here?" Tess asks when Maria walks by.  
  
"Yup wait a sec." Maria says passing some food to the table next to em.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"Umm a cherry Pepsi." Tess says smiling.  
  
"Alright then I'll be back in a sec."  
  
"So you and Maria are getting along?" Isabel asks raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I guess we talked and she seems better about the whole friendship thing." Tess explains grabbing a fry from Max.  
  
"Those are MINE." Max says laughing.  
  
"Whatever now they're mine."  
  
Max rolls his eyes "Whatever lady."  
  
"You've been spending too much time with Maria." Tess says laughing at Max's behavior.  
  
"What? And that's a bad thang?" Maria says setting down her drink.  
  
"No.." Tess says laughing.  
  
"Well it sounded like ya thought dat be a bad thing." Maria says placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Calm down I don't need to embrace the wrath of hurricane Deluca." Tess says smiling when she hears someone come in looking up she sees that Michael came to join them.  
  
"I gotta get back to work." Maria says rushing off before Michael could even reach the booth.  
  
Max shakes his head "What'd up?"  
  
"Nothin." Michael grunts sitting down next to him.  
  
"So. What's Maria's problem?" Isabel asks as she sees Maria running around avoiding their booth.  
  
"Duh." Max says kicking Isabel under the table.  
  
"Ouch." 


End file.
